


And For You (I'd Give Anything.)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Devotion, Feels, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It's only in the dark, that they can truly be vulnerable.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	And For You (I'd Give Anything.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



Prejudice was inherited. 

Throughout generations, passed through household to household, father to son, mother to daughter, years of animosity passing through bloodlines, like an illness that couldn't be shaken. A disease that nobody was safe from. It was shown in many forms, but it has one basic show of its force 

Doc's hair was beginning to tickle to skin underneath Chavez's nose, about to make him sneeze, and Chavez smoothed it down, swiping his hand through the feather-soft hair, hoping not to wake up Doc, who had fallen asleep some time ago, comfortable enough to abandon all guards and rest, his head cushioned on Chavez's chest, his face, for once, peaceful, having surrendered to the exhaustion that had been plaguing him ever since the dreams began. 

_The Dreams._

Hell. Revenge. Hanging. Their secret discovered, Doc's past rearing its ugly head, Chavez suffering some sort of awful, gruesome fate, one that usually involved death- shot, stabbed, beaten, drowned, buried alive, his yells echoing throughout the desert. Usually, Doc was an invisible bystander, but sometimes, he was forced to watch, or given the same fate, depending on some force in Doc's mind, orchestrating the chaos that left his eyes weary and movements sluggish, his normally neat handwriting becoming sloppy, bags beginning to form underneath his eyes. It was affecting him more than any person would like to admit, much less a person in these times, where weakness was frowned upon and judged. 

His Legs beginning to cramp with the position they'd been in for so long, Chavez adjusted, trying his best to be careful, cringing at every movement that was a little more forceful than it was meant to be. Doc was usually a light sleeper, but the current predicament had changed him, and even through the bird that had been nagging at them, he'd slept. It was startling, but Chavez was glad that Doc was even sleeping, considering how he had begun to fear those dreams like they could harm him. Not that Chavez didn't understand why Doc was so frightened, but the idea of being scared of something that wasn't physical was different from his usual way of doing about things. 

Doc let out a mumble. Chavez stiffened, but Doc didn't awaken, only moving slightly, crossing his arms over his chest in a subconscious attempt to warm himself up, with the chill that had been hanging around for awhile making itself known a little more each day. Chavez just wrapped his arms tighter around Doc's thin torso, their provisions for warmth limited, and looked off into the distance. 


End file.
